Problem: $\dfrac{8}{5} \div \dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{2}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{2}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{5} \div \dfrac{2}{3} = \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{2} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{2}} = \dfrac{8 \times 3}{5 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{2}} = \dfrac{24}{10} $